And the Egg Special
And the Egg Special is the eighth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Max and Caroline try to raise money to rent a storefront for their cupcake business. Plot Han is handing out items from the lost and found box to his employees. Including “The Wig,” which everyone has to take a picture in once a month. It turns out that it is Han's turn to put it on, he does and as they take a picture a man walks into the diner asking if he left his toupee. Caroline comes in for her shift with the new episode of Martha Stewart Living. Caroline is holding out hope they will get a mention. Max flips through it, reading over it outloud, she misses the part about Max’s Homemade Cupcakes but Caroline points it out. Martha Stewart had wrote that they were a 'Williamsburg must have'. Caroline gets a text and she assumes that it's Andy wanting to have sex, and she thinks her life can’t get better, only it can, because it’s multiple cupcake orders. She and Max go to show off their blurb to Andy. Andy doesn't seem interested and apologizes for not making a bigger deal about their blurb, because people got shot at a drug deal gone wrong at the soup kitchen across the street. Max wants to see it. She cuts through the caution tape and opens the door with a credit card. Inside, there is blood splattered everywhere. Andy and Caroline are shocked, but Max wants a picture next to the smears. Andy points out they will never be able to rent it out, and leaves, as he gets queasy. Caroline suggests they rent it for their cupcake shop. Max doesn’t think they’ll have the money, but Caroline points out, “When people die, it’s a buyer’s market.” Caroline mentions financing for women opening small businesses. She is excited about beginning their dream. Max points out that she looks like she wants a hug, and she says she does. They stand awkwardly for a moment, and then Caroline leaves. Max goes to speak to the people who give out the small business loans. Max’s name gets called, but Caroline isn’t there yet. She doesn’t know how to talk to the woman without Caroline. Caroline runs in, not seeing the woman leaning under the desk to get a new application, yammering about the great sex she had. The woman glances over the application, and denies the loan as they have no business history, Max and Caroline then leave. Caroline finds a bank in New Hampshire that might be able to give them a loan. Max says instead, she found stuff on Craigslist she could do to make money. One of them was donating eggs for ten to twenty grand. The are distracted by Sophie lowering down a basket and asking for cupcakes. They go to ask her for money with a platter of cupcakes, and find Oleg, naked. Sophie, however, has two rules, never lend money to friends, or drink from a well after a Gypsy. Max goes to donate her eggs, accompined by Caroline, but she gets denied because they are looking from people from good schools and good families. Caroline mentions she went to Warton, and she gets on the fast track to become a donor. She panics when she sees how much blood they need to draw from her. She rips the needle out of her arm and blood splashes everywhere. Back at the diner, Earl framed the Martha Stewart blurb. Caroline gets sad; she saw it on the wall of their shop. Sophie writes them a check for her food… for twenty thousand dollars… and tells them to keep it on the condition that they keep the cupcakes coming. Quotes Trivia International Air Dates *Canada: November 26, 2012 on Citytv *United Kingdom: January 10, 2013 on E4/E4 HD Reception Guest Cast *Ryan Hansen - Candy Andy *Chase Winton - Mrs. Shayne *Jessica Chaffin - Druggie Girl *Sandy Martin - Ms. Pyle *Jeff Ellingson - Guy *Lauren Burns - Other Applicant Gallery And the Egg Special.png And the Egg Special 2.png And the Egg Special 3.png And the Egg Special 4.png And the Egg Special 5.png And the Egg Special 6.png And the Egg Special 7.png And the Egg Special 9.png And the Egg Special 10.png And the Egg Special 8.png And the Egg Special 11.png And the Three Boys With Wood 4.png And the Three Boys With Wood 2.png 102532_wb_2504b.jpg 102532_wb_2339b.jpg 102532_wb_2312b.jpg 102532_wb_2270b.jpg 102532_wb_2064b_1.jpg 102532_wb_1848b.jpg 102532_wb_1718b.jpg 102532_wb_1683b.jpg 102532_wb_1267b.jpg 102532_wb_1252b.jpg 102532_wb_0921b.jpg Video 2 Broke Girls 2x08 Promo "And the Egg Special" (HD)-0|Promo 2 Broke Girls - Is There A Doctor In The House?|Is There A Doctor In The House? 2 Broke Girls - Drama at the Candy Store|Drama at the Candy Store 2 Broke Girls - Late Again-1|Late Again 2 Broke Girls - Denied|Denied 2 Broke Girls - Ivy League Eggs|Ivy League Eggs |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2012